


Learning New Things

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domg These Two Are So Sweet, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox Trevelyan decides to teach Cassandra how to swim---Prompt: Swimming





	Learning New Things

Nox waded deeper into the lake causing Cassandra’s lips to skew into an even more twisted glower of frustration.

“I can’t believe with all that Seeker training, they didn’t teach you how to swim,” Nox said and pulled gently on Cassandra’s hand. She hadn’t let go, but she looked a bit like a cat as she teetered more and more on her tip toes before finally taking a step into the water.

“Ugh! That’s cold!” Cassandra declared, but put another bare foot in, giving her love a look of bravado as if to tell her that Nox wasn’t the only fearless warrior in the Inquistion.

The Seeker had been reluctant at first to be wading into water this far away from Skyhold not only without her armor or sword on, but without Nox’s kit on either. However, a bright, boyish smile and a small handful of trusted, female soldiers who guarded them resolutely with their backs turned, had convinced her that this was a good idea. She had to learn sometime and Nox’s personal concern over her welfare when the time came to cross the Waking Sea again was enough to put aside her trepidation.

Like Cassandra, Nox Trevelyan was dressed down to the closest thing to underclothes and wading deeper, her thick freckled thighs disappeared until the water lapped at one of the tattoos on her stomach. How Nox could stand it was another question. She hated being cold, yet here she was in all her frustrating glory, grinning at her in that maddening smile that coaxed her in close enough to kiss her.

She smelled good. Like the prairie around them, and that sweet scent Nox always took on after she first stepped out of her bath. Her height shaded Cassandra from the sun and her arms slipped around her waist, the ink of her infantry tattoos undulating with her round muscles. She was a picture and for a moment, Cassandra forgot about the chill of the water or where she was and gave her a lingering kiss.

“Warm in here all of a sudden,” Nox joked, earning her a swat from Cassandra.

“I prefer water that feels like it wasn’t tempered with Vivienne’s staff, but I will deal. At least the sun offers a pleasant contrast,” Cassandra said, gesturing to the otherwise blistering warmth of the midday.

Nox let her beloved go and sank to her shoulders, letting the cool glacial melt sooth the muscles of her upper body. “We will start with the basics. First, with floating, and then I will show you some things like treading water and your simple doggie paddle.”

Cassandra followed suit, sinking into the water just past her olive skinned shoulders. She felt Nox’s hands about her and tensed as she was pushed onto her back.

“Relax,” Nox instruced. “Tilt your hips and put your shoulders back. It’s like you’re standing in ranks but I’m leading the party.”

Cassandra scoffed as she felt the water almost push her up in a pleasant manner, she squinted in the blinding sun and looked away. “You are awfully informal for someone with Templar training.”

“Yep,” Nox said. “On purpose. That’s good!” She praised. “You can get back on your feet.”

Cassandra stood up again. “Why?” She asked of the earlier question.

Nox paused and looked confused for a moment and then shrugged. “While I enjoyed my time with them, I associate my service with a difficult time in my life. Not everyone here is a soldier, yet they fight well enough without all of the pomp.”

“It breeds unity,” Cassandra defended.

“It breeds conformity, which is what will ultimately destroy everything we’ve worked this hard to create.” Nox stood up to her full height, water cascading off her freckled torso in a way that Cassandra was slightly jealous.

Cassandra was quiet, startled by the thought and a little disappointed with Nox. She had been supportive and her military background was something to admire. However, she was right. Everyone that she shared adventure with brought their own strengths and unique perspectives. Some of them took less kindly to brow beating than others. It was a reminder of how ferocious a warrior Nox was, and not just in her abilities to throw around a Greatsword. It was also a reminder of how much Cassandra admired her.

“I love you,” Cassandra said.

Nox’s face melted into a smile and she pressed her lips to Cassandra’s forehead. “I love you. What prompted that?” She nuzzled into her beloved and closed her eyes as Cassandra slipped her arms around her waist.

“Must be something in this water,” Cassandra joked and splashed her beloved. "What's next?"

Nox blushed through a laugh and kissed her again before letting go. “Okay, so next, I am um...going to teach you some movements you can do while you’re floating to move around.”


End file.
